


Bad romance

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their abusive relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad romance

**Author's Note:**

> For my [hc_bingo card](http://rumrouz.livejournal.com/10390.html) \- Wild card (abuse)

  
  



End file.
